


(you're so) golden

by magnificentbirb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Background Relationships, Crushes, Dancer Choi San, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Maddox Cameo!, Meet-Cute, Social Media, Stalking, Texting, Unpaid Intern Jung Wooyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentbirb/pseuds/magnificentbirb
Summary: In which Wooyoung is apartment-sitting and falls head-over-heels for the dancer across the street.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 55
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> greetings, and welcome to birb's first chat fic!
> 
> i've been working on this since last summer, and i've had an absolute blast putting it all together. updates should be weekly, since it's completely written already.
> 
> please note that the "stalking" in the tags does _not_ refer to wooyoung, and only comes into play later on.
> 
> photos used are largely from ateez themselves and a few fansites - credits will be in the end notes.
> 
> title from "golden" by harry styles~
> 
> enjoy!

**~Cast of Characters~**

**Wooyoung:** Recently graduated publishing intern, friends w/ Seonghwa, single

**San:** Dancer at KQI Entertainment, staying w/ Yeosang while his apartment is remodeled, also single

**Wooyoung's Friends:**

**Seonghwa:** Works w/ Wooyoung at publishing company, on vacation in Japan with his boyfriend Hongjoong

**Hongjoong:** Grad student in art school, perfectly normal height thank u, dating Seonghwa

**Jongho:** College senior, idol fan, bored

**Mingi:** Producer at KQI Entertainment, insists he's cool, also knows San

**San's Friends:**

**Yeosang:** Staying at his parents' place w/ San for the summer, office worker, tired

**Yunho:** San's roommate, visiting his parents while his apartment is remodeled, all around Good Boy

~*~*~*~

**Thursday, August 20**

****

~*~*~*~

**Friday, August 21**

****

****

~*~*~*~

**youngah**

SEONGHWA

SEONGHWAAAAA

SEONGHWAAAAAAAA

**mars**

oh my god what

**youngah**

did you know there’s a really hot guy living across the street from you

**mars**

…

wooyoung i was asleep

**youngah**

I MUST KNOW HIS NAME

**mars**

goodnight wooyoung

**youngah**

ur zero fun

~*~*~*~

**sani**

why are there no blinds in your parents’ living room

**yeohet**

old people don’t need blinds you know that

… wait what are you doing in the living room that you need blinds for

**sani**

WORKING OUT

it’s fine it just feels like anyone could see me you know

**yeohet**

well don’t work out naked

**sani**

very helpful thank you

~*~*~*~

**youngah**

jongho ur unemployed

**choi jongs**

and proud

**youngah**

do you wanna help me try to figure out who this hot guy is

**choi jongs**

context pls hyung

**youngah**

i’m apartment sitting for seonghwa while he’s galavanting around japan and i looked out the window and there’s a really hot guy working out in an apartment across the street

**choi jongs**

how hot is really hot

**youngah**

like so hot he has to be famous

hot people are always famous

**choi jongs**

well that simply can’t be true

neither of us is famous

**youngah**

FOCUS JONGHO

WE ARE NOT FAMOUS *YET*

so are you in

**choi jongs**

what exactly will this entail

**youngah**

well you know idols right

**choi jongs**

very well

**youngah**

first thing’s first then: help me figure out if he is one

**choi jongs**

🤔

what’s in it for me

**youngah**

my everlasting love and support

… and i’ll consider going with you to that debut concert thing you’re all excited about next weekend

**choi jongs**

you got yourself a deal

~*~*~*~

**youngah**

all right team, Operation Find That Hot Guy™ is now a go, who’s with me

**choi jongs**

i’m in

**mingi**

i’m still confused but i am in support of wooyoung getting some

**youngah**

thanks man

**mars**

please don’t get me evicted

**youngah**

i’m not gonna do anything stupid don’t worry

**mingi**

PLEASE DO SOMETHING STUPID

RUN NAKED THROUGH THE STREETS TO GET HIS ATTENTION

**mars**

DO NOT DO THAT I HAVE TO LIVE THERE

**youngah**

hyung weren’t you asleep

**mars**

you literally woke me up

**youngah**

have hongjoong help you get back to sleep

if you know what i mean 😏

**choi jongs**

i’m gonna pretend i didn’t read that

**mars**

me too

**youngah**

HI HONGJOONG

**mars**

he says he’s asleep

**youngah**

coward

**choi jongs**

so what’s the plan here

can you at least send us a pic of Hot Guy or something

**youngah**

he’s too far away it wouldn’t turn out

**mars**

so you’ve already tried then

**youngah**

…

**mars**

wooyoung seriously i have to live there pls don’t make me seem like a pervert

**youngah**

FINE NO PICS

i’ll just describe him

**mingi**

are we gonna get some poetry up in here

**youngah**

probs not

my main impression thus far is just. arms.

**choi jongs**

ohoho so we’re looking for a man with arms

lemme just jot that down

**youngah**

LISTEN,,,, he’s wearing a black cap and a tank top and he’s across the street and through a window okay i can only do so much

**mingi**

how do you know he’s hot then

**youngah**

arms

**mingi**

fair point

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

**mingi**

hey you’re staying at your friends’ place for a few weeks right

**sani**

yep i’m hanging at yeosang’s parents’ place while mine and yunho’s gets renovated

**mingi**

where do yeosang’s parents live 👀

**sani**

[address]

why?

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

**mingi**

san is still single right

**yeohet**

why

are you interested 👀

**mingi**

not for me

i think my friend has a crush

**yeohet**

O RLY

**mingi**

your age is showing

**yeohet**

shut up that’s a classic

and we’re the same age you cretin

yes san is single

are you perhaps 🤭 planning a setup

**mingi**

HMMMMAYBE

might test the waters with both of them before actually doing anything but

idk

they could be cute?

wooyoung’s a good dude

and i know he’s been lonely ever since he moved here

**yeohet**

wait is this your cute intern friend

**mingi**

yeah

**yeohet**

WHY DIDN’T YOU WANT TO SET HIM UP WITH ME

**mingi**

YOU NEVER SAID YOU WERE INTERESTED

AND HE HASN’T BEEN THIRSTING OVER YOUR ARMS ON TWITTER

**yeohet**

… okay san does have very nice arms

but i’m still bitter

**mingi**

next time

**yeohet**

hmph

so the intern has been thirsting on twitter you say

**mingi**

he posted that while san was working out

**yeohet**

oh my god

he’s in the building across the way??

**mingi**

yeah he’s apartment-sitting for a while

**yeohet**

fancy

**mingi**

yeosang you literally live in the same neighborhood

**yeohet**

my PARENTS live there

i’m just crashing for the summer

there’s a difference

**mingi**

😐

**yeohet**

never mind

but san has been a bit down lately too

and i know he’s gonna be really busy with work soon right

**mingi**

oh shit yeah

i almost forgot about that

**yeohet**

might be nice for him to have a bit of a distraction when his life goes crazy?

count me in as warily intrigued

let’s see what those two think

**mingi**

awesome

i’ll keep you posted

~*~*~*~

**Saturday, August 22**

****

****

****

~*~*~*~

**youngah**

okay so we don’t think he’s an idol

or at least he’s not an idol jongho knows

and jongho knows a LOT of idols

**choi jongs**

it’s my gift

**mars**

how did you determine that with only a black cap and arms to go on

**youngah**

Hot Guy’s hair looked long in the back

couldn’t find anyone with that style currently

**choi jongs**

i’m not 100% positive of course but he’s def not in a group i recognize

and it’s summer

no classes

so i’m up to date on. a lot of groups.

**mars**

so he’s just a normal hot guy

**youngah**

and i still must know his name 😤

**mars**

okay romeo

so what’s your plan now

**youngah**

we enter Phase 2 of Operation Find That Hot Guy™: The Meet Cute

**mars**

oh god

**youngah**

shut up it’s gonna be beautiful

just gotta figure out how to stage it

~*~*~*~

**mingi**

okay don’t say anything in the group chat yet but

i think i found wooyoung’s hot guy

**choi jongs**

ALREADY??

HOW TF

**mingi**

he’s a dancer at KQI

i saw him tweeting about finishing a workout at the same time wooyoung was mourning the loss of Arms

so i texted him

and it turns out he’s crashing at his friends’ place which is

...

…

… wait for it

**choi jongs**

i hate you

**mingi**

ACROSS THE STREET FROM SEONGHWA’S PLACE

**choi jongs**

oh my god

mingi

ur like matlock

**mingi**

like who now

**choi jongs**

are you gonna tell him?

**mingi**

where’s the fun in that when we could instead set up a meet cute

**choi jongs**

dude

i take it back

this is gonna be so fun

~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~

**Sunday, August 23**

**sani**

send me a pic of your face pls

i’m stress

**yunho**

**sani**

oh my god

i wanted a normal selfie not you sEDUCING ME

**yunho**

I AM IN BED THIS IS WHAT YOU GET

what’s wrong my darling my love my beautiful sanshine

**sani**

i regret this

**yunho**

okay fine i’ll stop

pls tell me what’s wrong though 🥺

**sani**

it’s just

maddox’s debut is in a week

i’m getting nervous

**yunho**

san

you’re gonna be great

you’ve done this before and you’ve always been great

**sani**

it feels different this time

i’ve never been featured before

backup dancers don’t usually get featured like this

and his debut is,,,,,, big

**yunho**

but you won’t be alone

and you’ve all been practicing nonstop

you’re going to be perfect

you’ve got this

**sani**

🥺

you’re the sweetest

why aren’t you here when i wanna cuddle

**yunho**

bc my mom wanted me to visit and you had to stay in seoul

**sani**

life is terrible

**yunho**

truly

facetime till we fall asleep?

**sani**

yes pls

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

**mingi**

I HAVE AN IDEA

**yeohet**

just in general or

**mingi**

for the meet cute

between san and my intern friend

**yeohet**

OOH do tell 👀

**mingi**

we arrange a mistaken delivery

have wooyoung order some food but “accidentally” enter the wrong address so it gets delivered to your place instead of seonghwa’s

include wooyoung’s number with the order and TA-DA suddenly san has a reason to text

**yeohet**

you know what

that’s actually cute

**mingi**

your confidence in me is inspiring

you think san will be okay with this?

**yeohet**

i think so

we chatted a bit last night and he mentioned that he’s been lonely

which, you know

i’ve suspected

but i think this might be good for both of them

**mingi**

hella

Operation Find That Hot Guy™ can officially begin

**yeohet**

…

**mingi**

wooyoung came up with the name i promise he’s a good dude he’s just dumb

~*~*~*~

**mingi**

WOOYOUNG

PREPARE TO LOVE ME

**youngah**

i am slightly scared but intrigued

**mingi**

i have an idea for your meet cute

**youngah**

GASP

MINGI I LOVE YOU WHAT IS IT

**mingi**

ACCIDENTAL DELIVERY

**youngah**

THAT SOUNDS GREAT PLS EXPLAIN

**mingi**

basically you order food delivery and “accidentally” send it to the wrong address so that Hot Guy has to text you so you can get your food

**mars**

wait how do you know Hot Guy’s address

**mingi**

i know someone in the building who says he knows the unit

**youngah**

omg

those producer connections coming in so handy

**choi jongs**

you have no idea

**youngah**

wait so when do we do this

CAN WE DO IT TODAY

**mingi**

dude it’s up to you

it’s your meet cute

you feel ready?

**youngah**

NO

MAYBE

I DONT KNOW

I HAVE TO PICK AN OUTFIT

WHAT DO I ORDER

THIS IS TOO MUCH

**choi jongs**

mingi i think you broke him

**mingi**

expected tbh

**youngah**

FLKGJDLKFGJLDFKG

~*~*~*~

**Monday, August 24**

****

****

****

~*~*~*~

**Tuesday, August 25**

****

**~*~*~*~**

****

****

~*~*~*~

**youngah**

okay

i think i’m gonna do it today

**mingi**

YAY

**choi jongs**

what’re you gonna order

**youngah**

chinese

seems normal enough right

**mars**

do you really think this guy is going to judge you for your food choices when you’re already getting it delivered to the wrong address

**youngah**

shhh go back to eating glass

**mars**

HE WASNT SUPPOSED TO POST THAT i’m gonna kill him

**youngah**

ANYWAY

how do i look

**choi jongs**

horny

but hot

**youngah**

perfect

**mingi**

good luck you got this go be charming and cute and dumb

**mars**

the wooyoung specialty

**youngah**

i hate you guys

**mars**

❤️

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

**sani**

hey did you order delivery?

**yeohet**

no? i’m still at the office

**sani**

dang

someone got the wrong address then

i’ll figure it out 💕

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

**youngah**

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

HE TEXTED

**mingi**

omg

**choi jongs**

WHAT ARE YOU DOING TEXT BACK

**youngah**

OAKY OKAY GODLDFKGJL

**mars**

please text him exactly that

~*~*~*~

**UNKNOWN #**

hi, i think your food was delivered to the wrong address?

**youngah**

omg i’m so sorry!

i’m staying at my friend’s place for a couple of weeks and i might’ve typed the address wrong - it should be [address]

**UNKNOWN #**

ahhh yeah you mistyped the building number, i’m across the street

**youngah**

GAH sorry

i can run over and grab it now, if that’s okay? sorry again!

**UNKNOWN #**

no worries! i’ll meet you at the front door 😊

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

**mingi**

wooyoung

wooyoung did you do it

**choi jongs**

more importantly: did you get your food

**youngah**

I DID IT

GUYS

GUYS HE IS SO PRETTY

HE HAS

DIMPLES

**choi jongs**

did you get a name??

**youngah**

LSDKFJSLDF YES

SAN 😭

**mars**

wow i can’t believe that worked

**youngah**

i mean,,,, to be fair he just gave me my food and i apologized and thanked him and then we exchanged names

BUT STILL

i have a name and a beautiful beautiful face now

**mingi**

wow you’re actually kinda smitten aren’t you

**youngah**

;A; yes

**choi jongs**

proud of you hyung

way to get yours

**mingi**

are you gonna keep texting him?

**youngah**

oh god idk

that would be weird right?

i,,,,, might need to think about it a bit more

tonight we rest in victory

**mars**

head pats for wooyoung

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

**Wednesday, August 26**

**choi jongs**

okay so you’ve found your hot guy

that means you’re coming with me to maddox’s debut showcase right

**youngah**

i’m sorry suddenly i can’t read

**choi jongs**

you asshole you promised

**youngah**

i’m kidding i’m kidding yeah i’ll go

when is it again

**choi jongs**

this saturday!

**youngah**

get me a ticket and i’ll be there

**choi jongs**

u da best

**youngah**

is anyone else coming?

**choi jongs**

i mean mingi will be there bc he’s the producer

**youngah**

OH YEAH

dang sometimes i forget that he’s actually cool

**choi jongs**

i know right

~*~*~*~

**sani**

are you coming to the showcase on saturday 👀

**yeohet**

if i can get off work on time then yes!

is yunho gonna be there?

**sani**

probably not

family plans

**yeohet**

san

it’s gonna be great

you’ve worked really hard for this

**sani**

**yeohet**

don’t make that face at me you’re an incredible dancer i only speak the truth

**sani**

idk what to do when you’re nice to me

i can only send meme

**yeohet**

shut up i’m always nice

**sani**

**yeohet**

goodbye san

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

**youngah**

GYS

UGYS

GSUY

YALL

HW TSXDJED

**mingi**

say what now

**choi jongs**

HOT GUY TEXTED?

**mars**

how in the world did you get that out of that

**youngah**

**choi jongs**

OH MY GOD

**mars**

dang he must really think you’re cute

PROUD OF YOU

**mingi**

“san 💕” wooyoung you sap

**youngah**

SHUSH THATS NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW

HOW DO I FLIRT

**choi jongs**

dude idk

**mingi**

you’re barking up the wrong group chat my man

this is singlestown

**mars**

excuse you

**choi jongs**

hyung you don’t count

you and hongjoong-hyung basically tripped and fell in love okay

there was like. no effort on either of your parts

**mars**

idk whether to be insulted or flattered by that

**youngah**

CAN WE FOCUS PLS

HELP

**mars**

just be casual??

answer the question as a start

**youngah**

okay okay okay oh god okay

~*~*~*~

**s** **an 💕**

so how was the chinese food 👀

**youngah**

it was surprisingly good!

i’ve never ordered from that place before so i’m pretty pleased 😊

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

**san 💕**

ah good good!

i’ll have to give it a try

i don’t actually live around here so i’m still learning all the good restaurants

**youngah**

omg same

i’m apartment-sitting for a friend so this whole neighborhood is new to me

**san 💕**

maybe we can share our good food finds? 😊

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

**youngah**

i’d really like that 😊

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

**youngah**

i sent him two happy faces in a single conversation and he didn’t run away so clearly the man is both hot and a saint

someone pinch me how does he exist

**choi jongs**

dang maybe i should apartment-sit for seonghwa-hyung next time

**mars**

i can’t promise hot guys for everyone

**choi jongs**

what kind of service is this

**mingi**

are you still texting

what’s he saying

please let us live vicariously through you

**youngah**

we’re flirting and i think i’m gonna implode i have nothing else for you right now i’m sorry

**mingi**

i’m so proud

~*~*~*~

**sani**

i might’ve done something stupid 😳

**yunho**

oh god

are you hurt

**sani**

no no i’m fine i just

i’m flirting?? with someone???

**yunho**

WHAT

THAT’S GREAT

WHO

**sani**

FDLFKGJDLFG JUST A CUTE GUY

**yunho**

OMG SAN

TELL ME EVERYTHING

**sani**

oh god

this was a bad idea why are you so excited

**yunho**

BC THIS IS EXCITING AND I AM BORED PLEASE TELL ME ABOUT THE CUTE GUY

**sani**

OH MY GOD OKAY

so he’s staying in an apartment across the street

and he accidentally got his food delivered to yeosang’s address instead of his

so i texted him about it and he apologized really sweetly and ran over to grab the food and he was

really cute

so then i texted him again afterwards and he texted back and we flirted a little maybe fdlfkgjd oh god what am i doing

**yunho**

THIS IS ADORABLE I LOVE IT

WHAT’S HIS NAME

**sani**

wooyoung~

**yunho**

CUTE

**sani**

IT’S JUST A NAME YUNHO

**yunho**

YEAH BUT YOU ADDED THE ~ AFTER IT

let me have this pls i played mahjong for four hours today

**sani**

oh god i’m sorry

**yunho**

it’s fine i won

are you gonna keep texting him?

**sani**

i think so??

i’d like to 👉👈

**yunho**

SAN I AM GONNA CRY

**sani**

SHJSDHSH IT’S FINE

**yunho**

KEEP ME UPDATED

**sani**

I WILL

**yunho**

YOU DESERVE ONLY THE BEST OKAY

I LOVE YOU AND WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY

**sani**

i love you too thank you

**yunho**

YOU’RE WELCOME

NOW GO BACK TO FLIRTING

GO GET YO MAN

**sani**

oh my god

~*~*~*~

**youngah**

i’d really like that 😊

**san 💕**

so we’re set on chinese food

does your friend have any recommendations for barbecue 👀

**youngah**

ooh i’ll have to ask him

dang he should’ve left a list or something

feedback for next time

**san 💕**

gotta go full airbnb for his dedicated house-sitter

how long will you be there?

if you don’t mind me asking

sorry, i know i’m basically a stranger...

**youngah**

oh no it’s fine!

i’m here on plant duty for about two weeks while he frolics around japan with his bf

**san 💕**

oh wow

ngl i’m a bit jealous of your friend

**youngah**

RIGHT

living the dream

so if you’re looking for restaurant suggestions too does that mean you’re new to the area? 👀

**san 💕**

just this neighborhood, not to seoul - i’m actually just crashing for a few weeks too

my place is getting renovated so i’m staying with my friend and his parents

**youngah**

ohhh that’s so nice of them!

**san 💕**

they’re sweet 😊

**youngah**

look at us

two interlopers

**san 💕**

shhh don’t tell

i think the old lady downstairs has taken a liking to me

she keeps giving me food

**youngah**

omg that’s adorable

although to be fair, i ALSO gave you food

almost

accidentally

**san 💕**

excuse you i had no chinese food that night

**youngah**

hmm fair point

maybe we’ll just have to remedy that then 😉

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

**youngah**

HELP I THINK I JUST ASKED HIM OUT ON A DATE

**mingi**

WHY DO YOU NEED HELP THAT’S A GOOD THING

**youngah**

NOOONONONO ITS SCARY

I NEVER DO THIS

IVE BEEN ENSORCELLED BY DIMPLES

**choi jongs**

wow such vocab points

**mars**

what did he say?

**youngah**

IDK I RAN AWAY TO THIS CHAT

felt safer 🥺

**choi jongs**

go back and get your date you coward

~*~*~*~

**sani**

HELP I THINK HE ASKED ME OUT

**yunho**

OMG

WHAT DID YOU SAY

**sani**

NOTHING YET I’M PANICKING

**yunho**

WELL DO YOU WANNA GO OUT WITH HIM?

**sani**

I THINK SO??

**yunho**

THEN GO SAY YES YOU DUMBASS

I LOVE YOU BUT GO

**sani**

FLGKKDKF OKAY

~*~*~*~

**youngah**

maybe we’ll just have to remedy that then 😉

**san 💕**

😳

wooyoung-ssi

are you perhaps asking me out on a date

**youngah**

😳

maybe

would you be okay with that?

**san 💕**

yes please

**youngah**

owo

then yes i am

**san 💕**

if it’s not too soon,,,, what are you doing tomorrow evening?

**youngah**

hopefully taking the cute guy across the street out for chinese food? 👀

**san 💕**

oooooh SLICK

but yes that sounds lovely

**youngah**

around 7?

**san 💕**

that should work

i’ll see you then, cute guy across the street

**youngah**

see you then~ 💕

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so the true shenanigans begin~ 👀💕
> 
> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated~

**Author's Note:**

> please consider leaving a comment or kudos, if you enjoyed! 
> 
> you can also yodel at me on twt if you like~
> 
> [main account](https://twitter.com/aintitnifty) | [writing account](https://twitter.com/magnificentbirb)
> 
> ~*~
> 
> photo credits: [@ATEEZofficial](https://twitter.com/ATEEZofficial)


End file.
